Dynamic Server-Hosted Content Connection is a process for delivering dynamic content to a variety of client applications. In some situations, providing web-based content can be difficult to synchronize and can negatively impact application performance. For example, waiting to download web-based content until a user requests access to it can delay the user while re-downloading already retrieved content can waste storage resources. The conventional strategy is simply to download all new content without regard to synchronization or usage behavior. This strategy can leave out-of-date content stored on a user's computer or remove components that a user may rely on.